1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device, and more particularly to a remote control device having one or more keys to select the required or the predetermined classified channels easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical remote control devices, particularly the remote control devices for controlling the televisions, include an up ({circumflex over ( )}) key and a down (v) key to change the channels in series and to select the required channels one by one. For example, when the present channel is 23rd channel, and the user is going to choose the 38th channel, the user have to depress the up ({circumflex over ( )}) key 15 times in order to reach the 38th channel. The users may also use the keys from 0-9 in order to directly select the required channel. However, the users have to select many of the channels before they may select the required channel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional remote control devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a remote control device including one or more keys to select the required or the predetermined classified channels easily, the selected groups of channels may be stored in the memory and may be easily and quickly selected with a key or button.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a remote control device comprising a housing including at least one button provided thereon, a processor unit received in the housing, a memory received in the housing and coupled to the processor unit, means for entering selected channels into the memory and to be controlled and selected by the button. The group or selected or classified channels may thus be easily and quickly selected.
An infrared emitting unit is further provided and coupled to the processor unit and includes a transistor having a collector coupled to a diode and a first resistor, a second resistor coupled parallel to the diode and the first resistor and coupled to a base of the transistor, and a third resistor coupled to the base of the transistor.
A power unit and a low voltage detecting unit are further provided and coupled to the processor unit. A channel control unit is further provided and coupled to the processor unit and includes four pairs of diodes and resistors coupled parallel to each other and coupled to the processor unit.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.